baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics Fanon Wiki:Infobox and Page Formatting Help
This is a page meant to provide help with infoboxes and proper page formatting. Tips If you're having trouble, use a standard layout page, it will help you with making a character page. If it's a page, GIVE it a category for what it is. If it's a character, put character, if it's a item, put item. If it's a game, put game. Infoboxes Note: If your character/item has no image then type or paste "question-mark.jpg" (Without the ") on the image box. Character Infobox Infobox Name: Character Title: You can leave this blank, this will be auto-filled with the page name. Image: An image of the character. Nickname(s): What your character is also named. Species: What your Character is, if it's a human, do human. If it's, a Robloxian? Do Robloxian. Gender: You can only do "Male" or "Female" if they don't have one, Do "Unknown". Job: If they're the principal or a teacher, do "School Faculty" if they're like Playtime, do "Student". YOU CAN'T DO NONE! Threat Levels: It MUST be none, low, medium, or high. It can't be "1000!!!!" or a number. Likes: What your character likes. Dislikes: What your character Dislikes. Description: The description is simple; it's what the poster says when you enter into the Principals Office. Creator: Your Username, not "me" or something like that, unless if you do have the username "me" Item Infobox Infobox Name: Item Title: ''' You can leave this blank, this will be auto-filled with the page name. '''Image: An image of the character. Nickname: What your character is also named. Effects: ''' What it does to characters or what it does to things. '''Found: '''Where it can be found. Games Infobox Infobox Name: Game '''Title: You can leave this blank, this will be auto-filled with the page name. Image: An image of the game, for example, gameplay. '''Platform(s): '''This is what the game supports, if you can play it on a computer, you can put Linex, Windows, and Mac, and all the computer companies you know. '''Developer: '''You can make a cool company name or just your username, pretty cool eh? '''Engine: '''It's basically something like unity and HTML5. '''Release Date: '''You can put something here, just make sure it's not after 2010. (if you are making your game a REAL game, you can put the release date (or planned date) for it. '''Genre: '''This is what you put the category for the game, for example, "Zombie". '''Age Rating: '''put the age rating here. Page Formatting This works for both characters and items. The page REQUIRES a format. Which means, Headers! Your page needs to be organized so it's organized and appealing! General After the Trivia, you can add other info which is longer than a small fact, like their backstory. Appearance This is what your character looks like. (e.x. He has a red shirt with blue pants, and his hair is shaggy.) Mechanics This is where you put what your character does, and ONLY what it does. Please don't add any info that isn't what it does, like how it got there. Quotes/Sound/Audio (optional) This is where you put what they say, and when they say it, not during their backstory. (e.x. "Hello, this is a test" - when caught.) You may also be able to put audio files in. (OGG is an example, it's one of the working formats for FANDOM. No MP3s sorry, FANDOM doesn't support that.) Gallery (optional) This is where you would put the gallery, you should be using classic editor, to add the gallery, you press the gallery button on your right, or the gallery button on the top bar (if you're using source) Trivia This is where you can put stuff, like how they got there, and some things that you were wanting to add in the mechanics but couldn't because to it being off-topic. Page formatting - Games Like any Wikipedia, you need headers and be organized! Plot/Story/Description This is the story and it is shown on the story option in the menu. It's like a description. Gameplay You can put what you do in the game, and stuff like that. Characters & Items You put the characters (heading 3 for the name of character) and the items (heading 3 for the name of the item) Gallery This is where you would put the gallery, you should be using classic editor, to add the gallery, you press the gallery button on your right, or the gallery button on the top bar (if you're using source) Trivia This is where you can put stuff, like how they got there, and some things that you were wanting to add in the mechanics but couldn't because to it being off-topic. Important Rules to be BQA certified *Make sure what you're typing in your headings are related to what it's named, like if it was "Backstory" and you talk about something which is something else then the backstory. Which means it needs to be ON-TOPIC to the header! *Anything else than mechanics (what they do) should be in trivia or having its own header (if it's long.) *If you have questions, PLEASE TELL A ADMIN OR SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO MAKE PAGES, like plush tube and Midevil. Even me, TheTwistedCraft. *You MUST have the infobox and the Headers listed in here. If it has "(optional)" it means it's not required. *Please, you should make sure you have a good image editing/painting program, unless if you're going for a playtime-like style. You can even use Filpaclip, screenshot it and crop it if you don't have a computer! *EVERY CHARACTER MUST BE FANON! You can't copy and paste Baldi's page on Baldipedia and paste it here! No! *Don't commit plagiarism, which means don't copy other's mechanics and pasting it in. *Make sure you follow the page! Category:Help Pages